


Die Rückkehr

by Laudine



Category: Stefan Zweig
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-12
Updated: 2012-04-12
Packaged: 2017-11-03 13:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laudine/pseuds/Laudine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In der Novelle "Verwirrung der Gefühle" von Stefan Zweig erzählt der Geheimrat R. v. D. rückblickend aus seiner Studienzeit. Sein Professor für englische Literatur weckt dabei eine glühende Leidenschaft für die Uni, wo vorher nur Widerstand gegen alles Universitäre war. Seinen Professor, den er geradezu verherrlicht, überredet er dazu, endlich ein lange angekündigtes, noch ungeschriebenes Buch zu schreiben. Während ihrer gemeinsamen Arbeit entsteht langsam ein Vertrauensverhältnis zwischen den beiden ungleichen Männern; doch der Jüngere erkennt nicht, daß sich der Ältere in ihn verliebt hat und missversteht dessen merkwürdige Stimmungsumschwänge. Nach einer Kette von Mißverständnissen, eskaliert die Situation... Die Novelle endet für mich nicht so, wie ich es erhofft hatte. Hier mein Versuch das zu ändern. Dieser Text macht nur dann Sinn, wenn man die Novelle kennt. Ich kann sie sehr empfehlen, toll und spannend geschrieben!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Die Rückkehr

**Author's Note:**

> Mein Text, setzt direkt an der letzten Seite der Novelle an.

Ich verstand. Und schaudernd trat ich zurück: wie ein Flüchtender verließ ich den geliebten Raum.  
Doch die Ferien, die ich nun bei meinen Eltern verbrachte, der Vater stolz auf meine fleißigen Studien, brachten mich doch innerlich immer wieder an den Ort zurück, an dem mir dieser mir so nahestehender Mensch sein Innerstes gezeigt hatte.  
Und als ob ich eine Wahl gehabt hätte, beschloss ich zurück zu kehren, in die kleine Stadt, in mein kleines Zimmer, in dem Haus, mit den zwei Menschen, die zu so viel Verwirrung meiner Gefühle geführt hatten.  
Als ich nach den Ferien wieder meine kleine Stube betrat, unsicher meine Sachen ausräumte, unsicher, ob ich heute Abend wie es sonst unsere Art gewesen war, zum Essen zu Elenor und Leonard gehen sollte. In meinem Kopf hatte ich beschlossen nun jegliche Formalien fallen zu lassen, mit der einen hatte ich die körperliche Liebe geteilt, mit dem anderen die geistige. Wieso sollte ich sie nicht bei ihrem Namen nennen?  
Als ich leise klopfend in die Wohnung der beiden eintrat, die beiden saßen schon an ihrem Abendessen, sahen beide überrascht auf. Es war deutlich zu erkennen, dass keiner der beiden davon ausgegangen war, dass ich wieder in ihr Leben treten würde.   
Ich lächelte Leonard vorsichtig an und sprach: "Hast du schon überlegt, was in den zweiten Teil des Buches soll?" Keiner der beiden verstand, beide blickten mich verwirrt an. Innerlich fast zufrieden, nun einmal selber der Quell dieses mich so lange quälenden Gefühls zu sein, holte ich mir einen Teller und setzte mich zu ihnen.   
Langsam breitete sich ein Lächeln über das Gesicht von Elonor aus und sie tat mir Essen auf. Leonard blickte mich nicht an. Und plötzlich verstand ich- so etwas wie jetzt, war ihm noch nie passiert. Er hatte Elenor gestanden, dass seine Neigung ihn nicht verlassen hatte und sie hatte ihn abgewiesen. Alle Menschen in seinem Leben hatten ihn abgewiesen. Aber ich, ich war zurückgekehrt. Fast triumphierend wurde ich mir meiner eigenen Macht bewusst.  
"Der zweite Teil, hast du überlegt was hinein gehören wird?" Leonard räusperte sich. "Ja, es ist alles hier drin." Und er deutete auf seinen Kopf.   
Schweigen breitete sich aus, genauso wie es vorher oft der Fall gewesen war. Aber wo vorher ein ungemütliches kaltes Schweigen herrschte, war es nun ein abwartendes. Niemand wusste so recht wie umgehen, mit dieser neuen Situation. Da wurde mir bewusst- es musste sich gar nichts ändern. Wir hatten schon ein gemeinsames Leben gelebt, jetzt aber konnten wir es leben ohne Geheimnisse und ohne Quälerei.

Und so lebten wir unser ungewöhnliches Leben, anfangs gemeinsam, später getrennt von einander. Aber oft schrieben wir Briefe, teilten weiter unsere geistigen Leidenschaften.  
Unser Werk erschien und brachte unerwartet viel Resonanz in der Forschungsgemeinschaft, sein Name wurde nicht vergessen und die Erinnerung an diesen außergewöhnlichen Mann ruht in vielen.  
Aber noch heute, wie einstmals der ungewisse Knabe, fühl ich: Vater und Mutter vor ihm, Frau und Kinder nach ihm, keinem danke ich mehr. Keinen habe ich mehr geliebt.


End file.
